


A Temporary Loss of Sanity

by sambethe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't entirely Sirius' fault.  Honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Loss of Sanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remeciel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Remeciel).



> Reme, hope you enjoy! Tried to give you your first gift choice. Happy New Year!

_April 1979_

It started in a rainstorm. That much Sirius was sure of.

In a moment between when the wind gusted and inverted Remus' criminally bright yellow umbrella and a motorbike turned the corner and sped straight through the river forming in the middle of the deserted street, drenching them both in its wake.

Those two concurrent actions left Remus teetering on the kerb's edge, mouth agape and looking as if he was about to tip over into the water, drenching him further still.

It was in that moment Sirius was sure his senses had taken all leave of him, departing for drier climes. He turned Remus towards him as he pulled him back from the kerb. They were both laughing madly and any resistance he might have once held crumbled.

His jeans were plastered to him, there was rainwater running down the back of his neck, and he wasn't all that sure he should have been kissing Remus. Before that thought could take much hold though, Sirius felt the sweep of Remus' tongue against his own and knew he couldn't bring himself to care.

That, however, would just answer the question of when he first gave voice, or rather action, to the something that had been building far before that moment. 

 

_December 1978_

His mother probably would have said his senses departed somewhere around the time he allowed the Sorting Hat place him in Gryffindor. Sirius, who found himself having one off in Remus' bed because he had nothing else in particular to do, might not have argued with her about the general sentiment, just the timing of said event.

It wasn't entirely his fault. Honestly.

He'd come over looking for James. It had been six months since they left Hogwarts for the last time as students, and they had plans afoot to mark the occasion. When Sirius didn't find him at home, he went off to the guest room - now Remus' - to see if he could be convinced to beg off whatever work he had to finish up for Dumbledore. 

Feeling put out at finding an empty room and just a bit knackered, he flopped down on the bed with every intention of napping until someone returned. When he woke, Sirius found his fingers idly tracing along the outline of his hardened cock.

He hadn't really meant to unbutton his jeans. Or work his hand into his underwear. He blamed his still sleep-ridden mental state, or maybe the smell of Remus on the pillows would have been a better target. Though admitting the latter would force him to acknowledge more than he cared to at the moment.  
The bedroom door creaking as it opened was the only warning he had before Remus walked in. Fortunately, it was just enough to allow him to turn and make like he was still asleep. 

'Padfoot?'

Sirius rolled back towards the door and blinked a few times. Remus was looking down at him, one eyebrow arched. 

'What are you -'

'About time you got back,' he said as he swung his legs off the bed. 'Is James with you? I've thoughts about the party.'

He didn't give Remus a chance to a respond before he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. He hoped hatching whatever it was they'd come up with would be enough of a distraction. 

Sirius just wasn't sure who he was trying to distract more.

 

_February 1979_

'What are we doing here again?'

Remus stared down at the map and turned it a couple of times. He frowned, extinguished the light from his wand and turned to walk back the way they came.

'Dumbledore asked us.'

Sirius sighed and followed him. 'I know that much, you wanker. But seeing as we are in some cave in the middle of nowhere and I'm covered in more dirt than I knew was possible and have some unidentifiable goop in my hair, I thought it might be time I was clued in to what exactly we are doing here.'

Remus' only response was to furrow his brow and raise a finger to his lips. After a moment, he continued on down the pathway.

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Can't we at least keep our wands lit?' he whispered.

Remus ignored him and they continued on for what felt like an eternity, but was probably about 5 minutes if Sirius were being fair. However, being left in the dark - literally and figuratively - was not leaving him in a charitable mood.

He was just about to start to whine, easily the quickest way to irritate Remus into telling him what the hell was going on, when he found himself pushed into shallow alcove. Remus shoved a hand across his mouth and pressed in so that his lips were against Sirius' ear.

'Don't even start, Padfoot,' he whispered. 'We're mere feet from what is supposed to be a meet up of several Death Eaters and I don't have the patience or the reserve of nerves to deal with a full scale Black pout. So if you don't mind, we are -'

Sirius knew he should be paying attention to the words Remus was saying. He knew the Order was depending on them, but all he could focus on was the feel of Remus' breath against his ear and the weight of his chest pressed up against his own. Sirius' hand twitched and he curled it into a fist so as to keep from burying it into Remus' hair and pulling his mouth to him. 

Suddenly he was intensely grateful for the dark and the fact that Remus couldn’t see him. Sirius just hoped Remus didn't decide to press in any farther as his cock was liable to give away everything.

'So are you ready to keep quiet and follow my lead then?' 

Sirius nodded and let out a breath as Remus released his mouth and stepped away from him. 

 

_April 1979_

Remus pulled back and grinned at him.

'Took you long enough.'

Sirius laughed again. 

'You've no idea, mate.'

Still feeling giddy and probably a slight bit over confident, he grabbed hold of Remus' hand and pulled him down the nearest alley. Sirius took a deep breath and with a pop Apparated both of them to the one place he could think of - home.


End file.
